Dead Dog
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: My name is...I can't remember. Loss made we weep, Abandonment made bitter, Pain mad me hollow...I'm just a dead dog. Rated for sexual themes, blood, violence, abuse, etc. Yaoi, malexmale, don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I got this idea from this story called Path of Brothers and from Shiki where the mother went mad before setting herself on fire trying to kill her father in law.

Dead Dog; Chapter 1: My name is…I forgot

"My name is…I don't remember"

A figure walked down the dark path of the forest, body sway, as the red yukata shined effortlessly under the full moon. Around their waste they wore a lighter red obi with two long swords sheathed at the sides. The sleeves were long and covered their hands and the extra material blew with the wind like the rustling of the trees above them.

"The wind is talking loudly tonight; I wonder if the leaves are annoyed from all the noise, they need to sleep too" amber eyes looked back and forth before continuing onwards wooden sandals clicking against the ground below.

Walking, walking, further down the dirt path, lights of a fire could be seen, the crackling of fire sparked as the sound of joyful laughing could be heard. Around a large campfire a group of demons, a boar, an ox, and a rat were laughing, drinking, eating and the smell of alcohol surrounded them.

The figure paid no mind to them; the figure paid no mind to anything except the way they swayed with each step they took. They won't see them, no one see's them, walk, walk, keep going until you rot and decay. Now one of them is in front in them. Left, right, they went left and the demon went left, right and the demon went right, like a dance.

"Dancing is so hard, you have to touch people" they mumbled to themselves

"Well now what do we have here?" a voice said, from the circle the boar demon smirked as he saw the delicate figure walking up the past them. The boar demon moved so that he was blocking the figures. Red eyes looked down at the figure below, pinned up silver hair and pretty amber eyes and far skin.

"My aren't you a pretty little thing" he said the smell of alcohol dripped from his lips, he leaned down so that he was right in their face. They smell like alcohol, the smell stinging his nose with the bitter taste. The demon keeps saying things, pretty, beautiful, lovely woman. They wanted to gag, their amber eyes widened as they watched the boar snake his large claw hand around their waist.

"What you got there boss?" the rat demon said obviously drunk like his friend, "A pretty little thing wondered into our campsite and she's gorgeous~" he laughed, his laughing stopped as he heard a sound. The figure was mumbling something in a low tone and the demon leaned in closer unable to make it out.

"My name is…no I still can't remember"

"How about a little kiss sweetheart~" he leaned in as the figures eyes looked up at the demon as he leaned in. Red gushed above, falling to the ground like tender snowflakes. The Boar grunted and gave silent yells as the sword cleaved through his large head and out the back, like a giant danjo, they licked their lips thinking of the sweet treat. The two demons looked on in shock as the boars head fell to the ground rolling a little ways as the look of fear froze forever on his face.

"The winds are singing loudly tonight" they body swayed back and forth, the blades scratching and scraping against the ground. The two demons reached for their weapons, but before they could grab them, crimson snow fell to the ground.

"Why is the wind talking so much tonight?" left and right, up and down, cut, cut, remove the weeds from the garden unless you want rotten fruit. As the dead bodies lay on the ground in bits and pieces, distant eyes looked down over each cut, each part, and each speck of red. Turning slowly amber eyes saw the flames of the campfire, dancing upwards and blazing orange. Taking the parts of the dead demons they threw them into the fire, it had to eat to.

"Now the fire is full" they said watching as the bodies were consumed by the fire, turning on their heels and with a wobbled step they continued down the road.

"Hello my name is…yes I remember it now…" the swords scratch against the ground, red footprints sink into the dirt, before stopping to look back at the campsite.

"Hello my name is ShindaInu, I am a dead dog" they said to no one

They just kept walking further and further, under the silver moon.

To Be Continued…..

A/N: Please review, all critics are welcome. Also Watching you, Breaking me will be updated wither this Monday or Tuesday!


	2. Chapter 2

Dead Dog; Chapter 2; It Started with a Knife

"Oh joy, o rapture~" a happy voice chimed, in a rather large room a figure stood over a table, scalpel in hand the purple haired figure smiled as he polished the cool steel before placing it gently on a smaller table that held many other sharp tools and instruments.

"Oh how I love today~" they giggled, the door opened, a male walked inside, he had dark gray hair that came down over his eyes, he had pale skin and was wearing a gray shirt and pants and sandals.

"Oh Yo there you are~" they chimed, turning to see the other male who bowed, "Good evening master Lascivious" he greeted the other who continued to smile, "Did you sleep well?"

"Sleep? I could barely sleep. Especially with today's date" they smiled and giggled louder, "Today is the day I get a new specimen!"

"Yes a new toy to play with and study!" he exclaimed happily," Now gimme~" he said like a child waiting for a present.

"Forgive me master" the other male said as the purple haired effeminate male blinked in confusion, "My deepest apologies but…the specimen, didn't come in today" he said waiting and watching as the man eye ticked,

"WHAT!" he yelled, loud enough for the house to hear, the servants trembled recognizing the yell and scrambled less they feel the males wrath.

"What do you mean the specimen didn't come!?" he said leering at the male who apologized repeatedly, "Forgive me master, but…the specimen you requested, there was a problem" he said

"A problem?" he pressed, "Yes sir, unfortunately the specimen was…"

"Sold! What do you mean sold!" he yelled as the shop keeper over the desk quivered as purple eyes leered down at him.

"Please forgive me" he begged, "It…it was an honest mistake…an error"

"You know when you say error, I hear please kill me" he said icily as the man quivered and continued to apologize,

"That's enough!" he roared and the man became quite, folding his he looked down at the man, "Alright listen you little worm I going to give you a chance to redeem your pathetic self" he said, "I paid a lot of money for that specimen, you're going to do one of two things" he said holding up three slender fingers nails painted a lustful purple,

"One you're going to find me a new specimen or two…" suddenly something emitted from his mouth wrapping around the man confining him before he was jerked forward and was hanging off the floor, "Or two I'll suck every last drop of fluid from your pathetic body and use you as my new specimen" his face paled as he hissed those swords, "Now which do you choose"

"But…but…I don't have a-any specimen remotely close to what you asked for" he stammered as the man wagged his finger, "Tick Tock" he made clock noises further creating fear inside, "W-wait! I-I think I might have something"

He highly doubted that but decided to humor the human and dropped him to the floor, "Well I'm waiting" he said in a warning tone and watched as the man scurried to the back falling over a couple of times, "Um if you'll follow me" he said holding the curtain open, rolling his eyes the male walked through the curtain, Yo right behind him.

They were led down a corridor, cell doors lined the walls, each one empty and devoid of life, at this point it would seem the merchant was trying very hard to extend his miserable life, but he was further enraging the other.

"Here" he said and motioned toward another door, the last one down the corridor. He was becoming impatient, the merchant fumbled taking the keys out and opening the locks and pulling the door opened. He moved so the other could look inside, with a scoff he humored the man and went to look inside. It was dark with little light but what came through the door opening, walking in further his eyes saw what appeared to be small feet.

Looking further inside he could make out a figure, tiny as it was, setting on the wall, legs clutched to the side.

"Yo, light!" he commanded, the male did not hesitate to take a torch from the wall and bringing it inside further illuminating the cell.

"Better~" he said and now could see the other fully, it was a child. Dressed in a red hakama, their skin was dirty, filthy even with spots of dirt and small cuts, silver locks matted and unkempt. Their head was resting against their knees so the other couldn't see their face.

"Is this your…replacement for me" he didn't sound happy, which didn't sit well for the merchant who trembled,

"What is this exactly?"

"Please, he's…um…"

"Well" he stressed,

"A hanyou…"

"A hanyou? A hanyou…"

"You dare try to substitute my masters request for a hanyou, a child hanyou at that" Yo said grimly as he leered over to the merchant, "Master may I kill this man for you, I would hate to dirty your hands with such filth" he said as his master continued to look at the boy, using one of his 'extra' appendages, he used it to move the boys head up and could now see his face,

He was still young, scratches and dirt mark tracked his face, hazy amber eyes just started dazed and distantly even as he was being held by his hair.

"So this…is the best you have…" he said coldly looking back and forth between the two before falling to his knees, "Please, please…I admit he's not the best, but he's obedient, he'll do whatever you say" he said trying to sell the young boy and more importantly save his life,

"So now you're trying to sell my master damaged goods, I believe you've spoken your lasts words" he hissed as the man trembled with a deep set fear etched on his face,

"Please, please spare my life! I beg you" he cried and begged as the gray haired male advanced on him,

"Yo!" his master called drawing his attention, "Yes master"

"Your lucky merchant, very, very lucky" he said still holding the child by the hair as he turned to look at him, "I'll take him" he said shocking the other two at his sudden change in mood, "Are you sure master?" Yo asked

"Sure, how I've never experimented with something like this…why not" he chided and snickered,

"Thank you" the merchant exhaled in relief, "I promise you won't regret it" he said as a smirk came over purple lips.

"Oh I'm sure…but you on the other hand" his smirk, "May not be so lucky, Yo" he snapped his finger

"Yes master" he bowed lowly, walking past the merchant, his eyes wide and full of shock and fear as something wrapped around his throat, before inhuman screech echoed and blood smeared all over the cell walls and floor.

Back at his home,

Lascivious was happily setting everything up in the room; he had ordered Yo to clean the hanyou up. Again the door opened and Yo entered,

"Ah Yo is my specimen ready~" he asked as the male nodded, "Yes master he has been bathed just as you requested" he said bringing in the small boy who was now clean of dirt and grime.

"Perfect~" he smiled, "Lay him right up here" he said patting the metal slab, Yo nodded and brought the boy over, placing him on the table. The small body laid there bare on the cold table, his hazy amber eyes still staring off into the distance.

"Not much emotion in this one, what a shame" he sighed, "Strap him in" he commanded and the other complied and began tying the strap's,

"Ex…cuse…" a hoarse voice said, though it was more like a squeak, "Well, well, It speaks.." he looked down at the small boy, his head slowly turned toward Lascivious, "Ex..cuse…me" he raised an eyebrow but decided to amuse the child, since he was asking nicely,

"Yes"

"A..are…you, my…mas…ter" his voice was weak and sounded tired, "This stammering is tiring" he groaned, "Yo!"

"Yes sir"

"Please get the boy some water" he said and the male nodded, in no time he was back with a cup of water and began giving it to the hanyou. Helping him sit up, he slowly tilted the liquid back, watching as it disappeared inside the boy.

"Now then what did you say" he said as the boy gave a short cough, "Are…are you my master?" his voice was still weak, but his syllables were clearer, he thought of the boy's question,

"I did in a way purchase, so therefore yes I am your master" he said rather smugly as the boy continued to look at him with broken eyes, "If that's all you want to know I would like to get back to the procedure"

"Pre…ced…" he seemed to have trouble with the word, "I guess I should explain, you my little…whatever you are, you're going to have the privilege of being my newest test subject" he said as the child just looked at him, "sub..ject…" the older male nodded,

"You got it!" he said, with a snap Yo began strapping him on the tab again until he was completely restrained, "Now then shall we begin~" he smiled bringing up the sharp scalpel, hazy amber eyes looking up at the small blade he seemed entranced by it,

"Am…am I going…to die" he asked though the question was rather a surprise to the violet haired male, who just smiled and nodded again, "In this case, yes" not even a second after he had confirmed the child's thoughts, large tears began filling the boys eyes,

'Crying all ready, usually his subjects only cried during the procedure' he thought as the boy's eyes continued to overflow with tears and a small smile formed on his face, "Thank…you" he said as Lascivious raised his thin eyebrow at the bows statement, soft chuckles escaped the boys lips,

"Thank you…thank you" he repeated like a mantra, "Why are you thanking me?"

"I…I'm going to die…finally, finally…" hot tears streamed down his cheeks becoming puddles on the cool surface, "I can finally die" he sighed happily, yet there was a morbid realization that a boy his age wanted to die. He shrugged at the notion, he wanted to die, he wanted a test subject, and it was a win/win situation in his eyes.

"Alright let's get started" he said with another sickly sweet smile as he looked down at the small and obviously broken boy, bringing up a small cloth he placed it over the boys mouth and soon the he was out like a light.

"Forgive me master, wouldn't you prefer your subjects awake during your procedures" Yo inquired as the male shrugged and sighed, "Yes but unfortunately I won't be cutting into this boy" he said rather disappointed, "Master why?" he inquired

"I'm just not feeling it, what's the point in opening a subject up if they want to die…its boring" he groaned with a pout before turning away from the table.

"What should I do with the child?" Lascivious just shrugged, still pouting, "Just put him in one of the guest rooms" he said walking toward the door, "Make sure he's restrained, I don't want him offing himself before I decide what to do with him"

"Yes Master Lascivious, as you wish" he bowed as the male left from the room

…..to be continued….


End file.
